new_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
New Game! Episode 10
is the tenth episode of the New Game! anime. Synopsis After they both end up bringing boxes of donuts to work, Aoba and Hifumi bring some over to Umiko's department, where they hear about Nene's accomplishments. Later, Nene's concerns about Aoba's health leads to the two arguing with each other. While trying to find a way to apologise, Nene sees all the hard work Aoba has been putting into her characters, after which the two manage to make up with each other. Plot A tired Aoba heads to work on the weekend when she spots a family enjoying themselves. She feels conflicted until Ko appears and shields her eyes. They then hear a saleswoman selling donuts, and decide to buy a few boxes for the staff. Arriving at the office, they greet Hifumi and discover that she also bought some donuts. Kou suggests that they give a box to the programmers and planners. Aoba remarks that Nene could join them for donuts if she was present. Ko states that part-timers are not allowed to work over the weekends. When asked, Ko explains that part-timers are paid hourly at Eagle Jump, and they could earn more than regular employees if they worked overtime and on weekends. Hearing this, Aoba comes up with her theories on salaries. She also decides to tease Nene by sending her photos of the donuts. Ko heads to the planning team to give them a box of donuts, while Aoba will send one to Umiko's team. Soon after, Aoba receives a text from Nene, whining about the donuts. Hifumi asks if Aoba becomes a bully when she gets closer to someone. Aoba denies this, stating it is only with Nene. Hifumi becomes conflicted with wanting to become closer to Aoba, but decides to join her to give the donuts. Meanwhile, Nene is seen at home whining about the donuts. She overhears a mother and child outside, and is concerned that Aoba has to work on weekends. Arriving at the booth, Aoba and Hifumi are greeted with a sight of exhausted programmers. Umiko states that there were more bug reports than expected, increasing their workload, but notes that Nene's detailed reports were very helpful. She adds that the planning team holds her in high regard, since she also points out inconsistencies with previous games. Umiko's only gripe is Nene's behaviour; Aoba keeps note of it. Aoba and Hifumi hand over the donuts to the programming team. In exchange, Umiko offers them an empty grenade canister. Hifumi accepts the gift, and Umiko invites them to another airsoft match. Aoba escapes the booth with Hifumi. On their way to their workstation, Aoba explains that Umiko will often talk forever about her hobbies. Hifumi thanks her for the save. Aoba then shows her sadistic side, making Hifumi worried. Returning to the Character Team booth, they discover that the donut boxes have multiplied, thanks to Hajime and Yun sharing the same thoughts. Hazuki and Rin also arrive with more boxes of donuts. To remedy this, Shizuku shares some rice crackers; Ko suggests they share this with other the other departments. Hifumi decides to skip this delivery. At home, she plays with Sojiro. Another day begins, and Aoba is tired from her lack of sleep. Concerned about her health, she questions the company's work environment. Aoba fires back by asking Nene's college work. Nene later complains about their fight to Umiko. Umiko is surprised that Aoba can become upset. She recalls a time when Aoba became angry when Nene was bullied back in kindergarten. Umiko thinks that Aoba was simply tired, and suggests that they made up. At the Character Team booth, Aoba failed to complete any work after their fight. With the other members busy, she eats alone at the cafeteria. Ko joins the gloomy Aoba and asks if something happened, and Aoba explains her situation with Nene. Ko shares a similar experience with her mother worrying about her. Nene is seen outside the cafeteria doors, but sneaks away before Aoba sees her. Nene depressingly eats at her desk next to Umiko, who states there is still 10 minutes left for lunch break, suggesting Nene to apologize to Aoba. After some thought, Nene dashes to the cafeteria. With no signs of Aoba, she heads to the Character Team booth, but sees an empty seat. Yun states that Aoba is running an errand for Ko. She sees a number of characters on Aoba's screen, and asks if she made them all; Yun confirms this. Nene is surprised to see mostly villagers. Yun explains that they are nearing the end of production, so there were few special NPC's left. She adds that Aoba worked hard on her tasks, and will probably be assigned better tasks in their next production. Nene heads off to continue searching for Aoba, but trips and lands near Aoba. Aoba helps her up and the two reconciled. With their situation finally resolved, Nene heads back to continue debugging, but accidentally unplugs Umiko's computer. Later, Aoba receives a gift and a message from Hifumi, while Ko receives a call from her mother. Adaptation Notes * This episode adapted chapters 19 and 21 from volume 2. Gallery NewGame!Episode10Promo.jpg|Artwork by Shotaro Tokuno. S1E10 eyecatch.png|Eyecatch Graphic team with more donuts.png Aoba saves Hifumi.png Shizuku and Rin with donuts.png Navigation Category:Anime